The following U.S. Patent and U.S. Patent Application are incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,457,881 discloses an outboard marine engine having an engine block; a crankcase on the engine block; a crankshaft disposed in the crankcase for rotation about a crankshaft axis; a cover on the crankcase; a bedplate disposed between the engine block and the cover, the bedplate having a plurality of bearings for supporting rotation of the crankshaft; and a cooling water jacket that extends parallel to the crankshaft axis along a radially outer portion of the plurality of bearings. The cooling water jacket carries cooling water for cooling the plurality of bearings and an oil drain-back area is located adjacent to the cooling water jacket. The at least one oil drain-back area drains oil from the crankcase.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/295,358, filed Oct. 17, 2016, discloses an outboard marine engine comprising a crankcase; a crankshaft disposed in the crankcase and being rotatable about a crankshaft axis; a crankcase cover on the crankcase, the crankcase cover enclosing the crankshaft in the crankcase; and an air intake plenum that is integrally formed with the crankcase cover. The air intake plenum conveys intake air for combustion in the outboard marine engine.